Taisho Roman
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: <html><head></head>"It wasn't always like this. Before, we were both more equal." Shiro loves Ichigo, but he just doesn't know how to get over the Master and Servant bond. Probably a one-shot.</html>


**Hey guys! I'm finally back! I got my laptop, so now I can write as much as I want. I've been writing in a notebook and it's been pretty annoying. I write things down, but since it takes forever, I forget a lot of my ideas…oh well. Here's a story I wrote for my 'coming back'.**

**Warning: There is a little dub-con in the beginning…**

_I want to walk forever with you, together side by side._

_That's the only thing I wish for…_

_Your voice, your side._

_-Yoshino Miri_

I sat in my room, studying a book as rain pattered on the window lightly. I had my glasses perched on my nose and my silvery white bangs fell into my face. It was calm, peaceful. There were two knocks on my door and I looked up, startled. A boy, stepped in, his petal pink lips lifted into a pleasant smile. Vibrant orange hair with the slightest gold reached down a little past his shoulders, untamed and messy. He wore a clean, white button-up shirt with a black vest over top. Black slacks hugged his long legs and his toffee brown eyes sparkled. He was beautiful. A creature blessed with beauty and all good things. Seeing those ever warm eyes stirred my gut and I stared intently as the other held up a tray neatly. "I've brought you your tea."

I closed my book with a snap. "I see." I continued to watch as the orange haired boy gracefully set down the porcelain cup down and filled it to the brim with hot, amber liquid. "Ichigo." Said boy's hand jolted away from the cup and lifted to fist over his chest. I gently pulled my glasses away from my face and gazed at Ichigo. He bit his lip and opened his mouth, "But the tea…"

"Never mind the tea." I stood from my chair and looked at Ichigo with lust. He was a few inches shorter than I, so he looked up at me as I stood. He gasped and winced as I slammed him into a different chair, this one beside my bed. I brought up my knee and placed it between his parted legs and gripped his chin. I leaned in close and brought my lips to his. Ichigo felt my tongue press against his soft lips and shyly opened his mouth to tangle our tongues. As I distracted him, I slowly unbuttoned his vest and part of his shirt, allowing them to slide down his slim shoulders. My lips found an already pert nipple and sucked. The teen held in a moan. My fingers traveled down to his slacks and undid those also, pulling them slowly off his lovely legs. Soon, all but his partially unbuttoned shirt remained on his delicious body. Ichigo gazed down at my position in between his legs with a dazed expression. I lowered my head, letting my short white locks to brush against his taut abdomen to give a lick to the head of his erection. "Ahhh! Please…"

Ichigo had a dark blush across his nose and cheeks, his hazel eyes darkened to coffee brown with lust. "Please…let me go."

It wasn't always like this. Before, we were both more equal.

~4 years ago~

_"__He will serve as young master's playmate as of today." Zangetsu revealed a young boy. "I'm Ichigo! Nice t'meet ya, Shiro!" His tone bright and happy, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. He was dressed in a short blue yukata with wooden sandals. I stared at the boy in shock. Zangetsu turned toward the young boy with a frown. "Ichigo," he warned, "What kind of way of talking is that?" Ichigo just huffed and scowled up and the tall man dressed in all black. "But…"_

_Orange hair and melted chocolate eyes… Something about him made me want to be with him. To be able to be by his side forever. I interrupted, "It's okay." I grabbed Ichigo's sleeve and pulled him away. "Let's go!" Ichigo nodded happily and followed eagerly after me. _

_I almost never saw my parents, who were always busy working. I was never allowed to go out. I was always alone. Ichigo was the first person I, who had never been interested in anybody before, found interest in. I did everything with Ichigo. We read together, we ate together, and occasionally, when I slipped past Zangetsu, we would sleep together. But…that relationship easily crumbled away soon after Ichigo turned twelve._

_Ichigo, who normally had a bright smile on his face, looked at me with calm brown eyes and a carefully blank expression. "I am pleased to serve you young master." He wore not his regular yukatas, but rather a servant's clothes. I stared at him as if he grew another head. In that moment, something within me broke. On the other hand, I realized the feelings inside me were not of regular friendship. After that, he always called me 'young master' and used honorifics he never used to. I felt something dark inside my heart swelling up… and, too quickly, it burst. _

_"__Nooo…Sto-" I pushed Ichigo onto my bed and tore at his shirt, ripping it. Though there were tears in his eyes, he didn't resist. I clenched my jaw. Master and Servant. Was that all we were?_

_I sat on the bed, watching Ichigo's chest fall evenly. Tears still clung to his long eyelashes and blood and cum stained the sheets. I let my head fall into my hands. This wall of 'Master and Servant' blocked out those few years we had spent together._

I stepped away from Ichigo and leaned against the bed, licking away the precome on my lips. And now after 4 years, that relationship still continues. There's no way I can just tell him my feelings now… "Do it…as you wish." The orange haired teen blushed and kneeled in front of me. He kissed the tip of my straining arousal before sucking the head into his wet mouth.

Nothing's changed…and even though later I know that the emptiness will be the only thing left for me. I moaned as Ichigo let my length slide down deeper, into his throat. "That's enough." The younger male looked up in surprise before recovering and getting on the bed. I also got on the bed while removing the rest of my clothes.

Speaking of change, what has changed in him in these four years is that he is a little used to this now. "Hey." I gently gripped his tanned legs. "Yes?" Ichigo looked up at me. "Your legs. I taught you what to do, right?"

Ichigo blushed even harder and scowled, lifting his legs by keeping his hands under his knees. I smirked and gripped the base of his cock. Ichigo moaned. "Young master…?" I slathered two fingers with my saliva. "It's too early to cum."

I pushed in one of my fingers and twisted it. "You're so tight." I added another finger and the teen under me groaned, shifting to get my fingers in deeper. I scissored them before removing them. "I want to put it in now." I repositioned myself over him and let the tip of my erection rub against his hole. "You want it bad too, don't you?"

"Yes." With that, I pushed forward and thrusted in until my balls touched his ass. "Ahhh!" Ichigo yelled out while clamping down on me. His heat, his tightness…I growled before thrusting with slow hard jabs. Ichigo screamed as I pushed his legs up further and pressed against his prostate. "Ah…young master, more." I moaned as I quickened my pace. Slamming into Ichigo as pleasure rocked through my body. He was squeezing me so wonderfully, sending shivers along my spine. And the noises he was making… "Ah ah! Harder, oh god, please!"

"Ichigo, I-I'm going to cum." I stroked his cock, thrusting in deeply, making our skin slap together loudly. The intense heat and pleasure exploded through me as I gave one last thrust and came into Ichigo's spasming heat. "Ahh, so good…" His release coated our chests as we panted together.

Again, I watched Ichigo's chest rise and fall, but this time, a leaned down and gave my only love a light kiss. "…Ichigo…" I felt something soft touch my cheek and I jolted away, my golden eyes wide. "You were awake?!" Ichigo, with his warm hazelnut eyes gazed up at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Shiro."

I froze and stared at Ichigo's petal pink lips. Unsure of what I had just heard.

Your voice calling my name after four years… I've longed for that sound. My name rolling of your tongue so sweetly.

"Ichigo?" The teen smiled up at me. "Shiro."

I attacked him in a hug, crushing him against my chest. Ichigo lifted my face as I cupped his. "Say my name more…"

"Yes. Shiro." He kissed me. "Shiro." I kissed him fiercely back. "Shiro…"

I hugged the orange haired teen, my nose nuzzling into his chest. "Ichigo…I love you." Ichigo rubbed the back of my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. "Yes, I know."

Afterwards, we sat up together on my bed. Ichigo was looking down at the sheets. "I'm sorry Shiro." I grit my teeth. "Why are you apologizing!" In my hands, the sheets crumbled and strained. "All this time, I'm the one who did all those terrible things…Why didn't your resist that time?!" Ichigo set a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Because you looked like you were going to cry. Even just now. After all, you don't want to see that kind of expression on the person you love."

"Ichigo…?" Ichigo smiled and blushed, his entire face inflamed with red. "I've always loved you too."

I embraced him once more, vowing to never let him go. "You don't have to be a servant anymore. Let it be like before." Ichigo pulled away with a stern expression. "That can't be."

"Why?"

"With my parents dead and no relatives to support me, Zangetsu-san took care of me and brought me here… From the very beginning, I had promised that I would work as a servant when I turned twelve. And because of that, I was able to live and experience a life I was content with. That's why I want to show my gratitude, even just I little." Ichigo briefly closed his eye before looking at me with a firm and strong look in his eyes. "That's why no matter how much you ask, I won't give in. I'm sorry."

Was he always this strong? Nevertheless I…

"I understand. That's why I'll have to work hard to be independent as soon as possible." I smiled at Ichigo, my love. "I'll take you away from this place." The orangette's face held surprise. "Do you want that?"

Then it morphed into happiness, tears gathering in his eyes as he smiled. "I'll wait for you." I smirked and leaned forward, brushing my hand along his jaw and kissing his sweet lips.

~3 years later~

I fixed my suit and corrected my tie, pulling out my car keys as I enteredmy house. I closed the door to my house and faced Ichigo. He was wearing a dark blue yukata. "Let's go, Ichigo." I extended my hand. He started to reach for it. "Ye-"

He recoiled, biting his lip and staring at my hand. Then he smiled and placed his hand in mine. I squeezed. "Okay…Shiro."

We'll walk together side by side forever.

From now on, say my name beside me for all time.

Let me hear your voice.

I want to walk forever with you, together side by side.

That's the only thing I wish for…

**I'm sorry if there are mistakes I was too tired to review...sorry T.T So what do you guys think? It was based off of a Sasunaru doujinshi I watched. Tell what you think. And I'd like to thank all of you for waiting. I'm sure a lot of you were cursing me for taking such a long leave. Thanks for being there for me…**


End file.
